callofdutyheadquartersfandomcom-20200215-history
Call of Duty: World at War
Call of Duty: World at War, also referred to as Call of Duty 5 or World at War'','' and abbreviated as CoD: WaW '''or '''WaW, is a first-person shooter video game and is the fifth main installment in the Call of Duty ''series. ''Call of Duty: World at War ''was developed by Treyarch and was published by Activision. It was announced on December 2, 2007 an was released on November 11, 2008 in North America and on November 14, 2008 in Europe for the Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Nintendo Wii and PC. A port of the game, Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts, was released on November 11, 2008 in North America and November 14, 2008 in Europe for the PlayStation 2, which was developed by Rebellion and published by Activision. The Nintendo DS version was released on November 5, 2008 in North America, November 7, 2008 in Australia and November 9, 2008 in Europe, which was developed by n-Space. ''Call of Duty: World at War was re-released in the Call of Duty: The War Collection as part of a bundle. Campaign There is one campaign in the game divided in two: the American campaign and the return of the Soviet campaign. There is no British campaign in the game, making World at War the only major Call of Duty set in the Second World War not to feature a British Campaign or a British playable character. The American campaign is set in the Pacific theater on the islands of Makin, Peleliu, and Okinawa. The Soviet campaign is set in the Eastern Front, mainly in Nazi Germany. In the American campaign, players take the role of Pvt. C. Miller as he fights alongside Sgt. Tom Sullivan, Cpl. Roebuck (later Sergeant), and Pvt. Polonsky. In the Soviet campaign, players take the role of Pvt. Dimitri Petrenko as he fights alongside the merciless Sgt. Viktor Reznov and the merciful Pvt. Chernov. In the American campaign, players, for the first time in a Call of Duty game, fight against the Japanese Imperial Army. Most combat takes place in jungles, where ambushes are likely. Combat also takes place in small mortar pits, ridges, beach heads, Japanese trenches, and small villages. Bunkers are a common sight in the American campaign, usually causing heavy casualties. The player must also fight with a crew of a PBY Catalina Black Cat. In the Soviet Campaign, players fight against the German Wehrmacht during the push towards Berlin. Combat takes place, at first, in the ruins of Stalingrad where the player is mainly a sniper. After that, combat occurs in farmland and forests of the German town of Seelow, including using a T-34 tank to smash through German defenses. Finally, Berlin is assaulted and close quarter fighting becomes a common feature. The last mission of the Soviet campaign sees the Red Army capture the Reichstag and the player planting the Soviet Flag on top of the building. Campaign Missions *Semper Fi *Little Resistance *Hard Landing *Vendetta *Their Land, Their Blood *Burn 'em Out *Relentless *Blood and Iron *Ring of Steel *Eviction *Black Cats *Blowtorch & Corkscrew *Breaking Point *Heart of the Reich *Downfall Characters Playable Characters *Private C. Miller — Carlson's 2nd Marine Raiders Battalion, U.S.M.C. *Private Dimitri Petrenko — 62nd Rifle Division, 3rd Shock Army, Red Army *Petty Officer Locke — U.S. Navy Allied Characters Marine Raiders *Corporal/Sergeant Roebuck — Carlson's 2nd Marine Raiders Battalion, U.S.M.C. *Sergeant Tom Sullivan — Carlson's 2nd Marine Raiders Battalion, U.S.M.C. *Private Polonsky — Carlson's 2nd Marine Raiders Battalion, U.S.M.C. *Private C. Miller — Carlson's 2nd Marine Raiders Battalion, U.S.M.C. *Major Gordon — 1st Marine Division, U.S.M.C. U.S. Navy *Captain Booth — U.S. Navy *Petty Officer Locke — U.S. Navy *Seaman Second Class Barron — U.S. Navy *Harrington — U.S. Navy Red Army *Sergeant Viktor Reznov — 62nd Rifle Division, 3rd Shock Army, Red Army *Private Chernov — 62nd Rifle Division, 3rd Shock Army, Red Army *Private Dimitri Petrenko — 62nd Rifle Division, 3rd Shock Army, Red Army *Commissar Markhov — 3rd Shock Army, Red Army Antagonists / Enemies Nazi Germany *Major General Heinrich Amsel — Waffen-SS, Wehrmacht Imperial Japanese Army *Unnamed Japanese Officer — Imperial Japanese Army *Unnamed Japanese PFC — Imperial Japanese Army Multiplayer Call of Duty: World at War ''has the same multiplayer features as ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (i.e. Killstreaks, Ranks, Perks). ''However, its ranking system is very different from that of ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. For prestiging, the player will be rewarded with extra create-a-class slots and gamer pictures (Sgt. Roebuck gamer picture for prestiging for the first time and Sgt. Reznov for the 10th time). There are also co-op challenges that will give the player Exprierence Points (XP). Like in'' Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'', class customization is unavailable in local offline multiplayer. Instead, players can only choose from ten default classes. Also, players are allowed to brutally gib enemy soldiers, as in campaign. Game Modes Core *Boot Camp *Team Deathmatch *Mercenary Team Deathmatch *Veteran *Search and Destroy *Sabotage *War *Ground War *Capture the Flag *Headquarters *Domination *Team Tactical *Team Survival (Nintendo Wii exclusive) *Free-For-All Hardcore *Hardcore Team Deathmatch *Hardcore Capture the Flag *Hardcore Headquarters *Hardcore War *Hardcore Search and Destroy *Hardcore Free-For-All Map Pack *Team Flags *Team Objectives *Team Deathmatch *Search and Destroy *Hardcore Team Deathmatch *Hardcore Search and Destroy Maps Included *Airfield *Asylum *Castle *Cliffside *Courtyard *Dome *Downfall *Hangar *Makin *Outskirts *Roundhouse *Seelow *Upheaval *Nacht der Untoten (Nazi Zombies only) Map Pack 1 *Knee Deep *Nightfire *Station *Zombie Verrückt (Nazi Zombies only) Map Pack 2 *Banzai *Corrosion *Sub Pens *Shi No Numa (Nazi Zombies only) Map Pack 3 *Battery *Breach *Revolution *Der Riese (Nazi Zombies only) Free *Makin Day Cut Maps *Atoll *Beachhead *Broadside *Carrier *Cassino *Cavern *Docks *Lagoon *Struggle *Subway *Trenches *Wetlands Class Customization Call of Duty: World at War's class customization is the same as Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. For a sysnopis, class customization includes a class system which has five preset classes with default weapon loadouts and perks assigned to them as well as allowing users to create five custom classes where the user can customize their weapon load out and three perks to assign to their character. The class system is different in offline multiplayer (split-screen on the consoles), where players instead pick from a set of 10 classes pre-made. The highest level is 65, which unlocks Prestige Mode in console versions. Players will be able to save and name custom classes for quick access in multiplayer matches. Most of the new weapons and perks are unlocked as through increasing experience ranks, but there are also a separate number of challenges associated with each weapon that will subsequently open up new add-on gear as they are completed. Ranks Throughout the players experience in the multiplayer of Call of Duty: World at War, the player will go through a series of ranks. The ranks up to level 65 are listed on the right of the page. The prestige ranks are located on the left. As the player increase in level, the player unlocks new weapons, additional grenades, and perks. Once level 65 is reached, the player has the option to go into Prestige mode. While this does reset the players rank and all the player's challenge progress, it also works toward unlocking extra class slots for Create-A-Class. Perks Perks once again returns to Call of Duty: World at War, with different perks which enables the player with a special feature. Some of the same perks return from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Although, Vehicle Perks make a first appearance as where they can alter vehicles whenever driven. Tier 1 *Special Grenades x3 *Satchel Charge x2 *M9A1 Bazooka x2 *Bomb Squad *Bouncing Betty x2 *Bandolier *Primary Grenades x2 *M2 Flamethrower Tier 2 *Stopping Power *Fireworks *Flak Jacket *Gas Mask *Juggernaut *Camouflage *Sleight of Hand *Shades *Double Tap *Overkill Tier 3 *Deep Impact *Extreme Conditioning *Steady Aim *Toss Back *Second Chance *Martyrdom *Fireproof *Dead Silence *Iron Lungs *Reconnaissance Vehicle Perks *Water Cooler *Greased Bearings *Ordnance Training *Leadfoot *Coaxial Machine Gun Weapons The same feature as Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare ''returns to ''Call of Duty: World at War, where players are able to customize their own weapon class. These include primary weapons, secondary weapons, and grenades. *Primary weapon - Players can choose between assault rifles, submachine guns, light machine guns, shotguns, or sniper rifles. There are two to seven choices in each weapon type. After a player has picked a weapon, the player can also pick attachments and camouflage with which to modify the weapon. *Secondary weapon - Players using the Overkill perk can choose a second primary weapon without the camouflage. *Sidearm - These are pistols. Pistols can only be chosen if Overkill is not being used. *Special grenades - There are three types of special grenades: flash, stun, and smoke. Vehicles A major difference between the multiplayer in World at War ''and the multiplayer in the ''Modern Warfare ''games is the ability to drive a tank in some maps. Therefore, Vehicle Perks are included in-game. Tanks can be used for both Tank-based combat as well as killing infantry. However, areas tanks can access on maps are limited, allowing infantry to escape when an enemy tank is nearby. Another feature of the tank is the ability to switch position on the tank from either the main turret or a machine gun mounted on the top (this is not possible if another player is in the other gun of the Tank). While using the top machine gun, it is possible to crouch for added protection. Tanks are relatively hard to take out. While most of time this may occur in tank-based combat (though tanks have enough armor that a driver can easily get out and get away before his tank blows up). The M9A1 Bazooka and the Sticky Grenades can be used to take out tanks from a more medium to long range approach, but this requires at least two players working together to take it out. Another option is using satchel charges to destroy the tank. This, however, either forces the player to get close to the tank (which is generally a bad idea as either the tank will see the player or might even run over them) or placing satchel charges, moving to another location where they can watch the charges, and then blowing them up when the tank rolls over them (this, however, requires good analyzing of where the tank more than likely is going to go). The difference between using Satchel charges and using bazookas and/or grenades is that a single player can take down a tank using satchel charges, but it is a little more difficult to get set up to even have the possibility of taking down the tank. Killstreak Rewards ''Call of Duty: World at War has three killstreaks just as Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare did, but the '5' and '7' killstreaks are different. *Recon Plane - Requires three consecutive kills without dying. This functions the same as Radar from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, showing enemies a red dots on the player's mini-map. *Artillery - Requires five consecutive kills without dying. Called in via radio, this is used to target an area of the map to be bombarded by artillery shells. It is similar to the motar team in Call of Duty: Black Ops *Dogs - Requires seven consecutive kills without dying. When called in, multiple dogs will enter the map for 60 seconds and attack enemy players. Character Skins When using a certain class of weapon in Multiplayer, an appropriate skin is used to match the class of weapon. Each class and faction has a different skin. For example, when using a rifle, such as the Kar98k, Mosin-Nagant, Springfield, Ariskia, and the PTRS-41, ghillie suit is equipped. Every country (USA, Russia, Germany, Japan) has its own unique ghillie suit. Nazi Zombies Call of Duty: World at War also features a new game mode, Nazi Zombies. After having completed the campaign and watched the credits. Players automatically start a game of Nazi Zombies in the map Nacht der Untoten. The player must defend against waves of Nazi zombies by buying new weapons, unlocking new areas, and boarding up windows. Boarding up windows or damaging zombies gives points, which can be used to unlock access to new areas and buy weapons. Sometimes, zombies drop power-ups such as Nuke (atomic bomb), Max Ammo, Double Points, and Insta-Kill. The 3 map packs have brought new content such as the Pack-A-Punch Machine that upgrades certain weapons, Perk-a-Cola machines that give perks to players for a certain amount of points, and a new enemy, the Hellhound. A new Nazi Zombies map comes with every multiplayer map pack. Nacht der Untoten came with the game, Zombie Verrückt was in Map Pack 1, Shi No Numa in Map Pack 2 and Der Riese in Map Pack 3. The Call of Duty: World at War maps were ported over in the Hardened and Prestige versions of Call of Duty: Black Ops, and feature Call of Duty: Black Ops weapons as well as some of the original Call of Duty: World at War weapons (e.g. Kar98k, Thompson, FG42, etc.). The Rezurrection DLC made the Call of Duty: World at War maps available for purchase to all players. Maps *Nacht der Untoten — Included *Zombie Verrückt — Map Pack 1 *Shi No Numa — Map Pack 2 *Der Riese — Map Pack 3 Characters Playable Characters *Four Marines — U.S.M.C. *Tank Dempsey — Player indicator: white *Nikolai Belenski — Player indicator: blue *Takeo Masaki — Player indicator: yellow *Edward Richtofen — Player indicator: green Other Characters *Doctor Ludvig Maxis — Group 935 *Samantha Maxis — Daughter of Dr. Maxis *Sophia — Group 935 Assistant *H. Porter — Group 935 *Fluffy — Dog/Hellhound *Peter McCain — OSS, Group 936, U.S.M.C. Enemies *Nazi Zombies *Japanese Zombies *Hellhounds Perk-a-Colas Unlike multiplayer in the Call of Duty ''series, Perk-a-Colas function the same as Perks, but appear differently. Perk-a-Colas are machines that grants the player an ability of a perk. *Juggernog — Doubles the player's health *Speed Cola — Reduced reload time *Quick Revive — Revive players faster *Double Tap Root Beer — Increases rate of fire Power-Ups Power-Ups are floating gold icons that will have an affect on gameplay when playing. Power-Ups will be dropped by zombies/enemies, but will disappear if not picked up fast enough. *Insta-Kill - Enables players to kill zombies with an instant hit with any weapons. *Double Points — Doubles points when damaging/killing zombies. *Max Ammo — Grants the player with full reserve ammo and refills grenades. *Nuke — Kills all zombies on the map. Utilities Utilities consist of player interaction that will have some sort of affect to gameplay, players or obtaining weapons/equipment. *Mystery Box — Costs 950; gives the player a random weapon that can vary in any ways. *Sniper Cabinet — Costs 1500; gives the player a scoped Kar98k upon opening. *Power Switch — Can be switched on to power anything that requires electricity. *Electro-Shock Defenses — Costs 1000; turns on an electric barrier that will kill zombies instantly upon interaction. *Flogger — Costs 750; spins a wooden trap with barbwire attached that will kills zombies instantly . *Zipline — Costs 1500; allows the player to zip down a rope on a wooded platform. *MDT — Costs 1500 to teleport; a teleporter that will teleport the player(s) to the mainframe upon interacting. *Mainframe — The base of the teleporter. Players will appear here after teleporting. *Pack-a-Punch Machine - Costs 5000; will modify weapons upon interacting, which will make the weapon more powerful, more ammo, and/or more reserve ammo. Wonder Weapons Wonder Weapons are a series of unusual weapons with some sort of special affect. *Ray Gun *Wonderwaffe DG-2 *Monkey Bomb Downloadable Content Map Pack 1 Map Pack 1 is the first downloadable content (DLC) which costs 800 Microsoft points on the Xbox Live Marketplace or £7.99/$9.99 on the PlayStation Store. The following are the included maps. Multiplayer Maps *Knee Deep *Nightfire *Station Zombie Map *Zombie Verruckt Map Pack 2 Map Pack 2 is the second downloadable content (DLC) which costs 800 Microsoft points on Xbox Live Marketplace or £7.99/$9.99 on the PlayStation Store. The following are the included maps. Multiplayer Maps *Banzai *Corrosion *Sub Pens Zombie Map *Shi No Numa Map Pack 3 Map Pack 3 is the third downloadable content (DLC) which cost 800 Microsoft points on Xbox Live Marketplace or £7.99/$9.99 on the PlayStation Store. The following are the included maps. Multiplayer Maps *Battery *Revolution *Breach Zombie Map *Der Riese Retail Editions The ''Call of Duty: World at War Limited Collector's Edition is a package containing Call of Duty: World at War, a canteen, which has it's lid stuck on as the inside is lead, a metal tin in which to store all Call of Duty games, a week of double XP, a golden clan tag to promote the player's VIP status, and a code for unlocking the FG42 early. When the code is redeemed, the first heavy gunner slot for Create-A-Class will have an FG42. If the customer pre-ordered the game at Gamestop then the M1A1 Carbine will be put in the first slot of the rifleman class. As far as the advantages go for having bought it, the high-end weaponry gives one an in-game boost. In fact, the FG-42 is unlocked well into multiplayer, and the M1A1 Carbine is the last unlocked weapon. Trivia *Originally, the game was going to be titled Call of Duty V (Call of Duty 5). *''Call of Duty: World at War'' was first released on the Commonwealth Remembrance Day. It is unknown if this is just coincidence or if it was intentional. *In split-screen, there is a glitch where all players can't use equipment (Satchel Charge, Bazooka, etc.) Their Secondary is also changed to Colt M1911 (with the exception of the FG-42/ M1A1 Carbine Combo). *In the background of the cover art is an American soldier having his throat slit by a Japanese soldier wearing camouflage, using a katana. *Almost every single weapon in the game has the same reload animation as their Call of Duty 2 counterparts, but many weapons' reloading sounds, like clicks, are taken from Call of Duty 3 and are used in different stages of reloading. *If the player shoots off an enemy's head they will still scream, even though they lack a head. *In multiplayer, all sniper rifles will use the PTRS-41's reticule. *Sometimes, if the player gets wet, small drops of water will be shown on the screen, as if the player was wearing glasses. *The playable characters (except Locke) can be seen with cuts and scratches on their hands. *The Germans in-game will shout the same words in the same voices as they did in Call of Duty 2 ''and ''Call of Duty 3. *Any time the player takes too long to move, kill, or destroy an objective, grenades will be thrown at them constantly. *Not only does this game show the brutality of the Axis Powers (ex. Japanese torture and the massacre at Red Square) but it also shows the merciless nature of the Red Army, as the player commonly sees them execute unarmed enemy soldiers, even if they are surrendering. *If playing on an American mission, a player can pick up Japanese Kiska grenades if the player uses all of the American grenades. *This game seems to have undergone a huge overhaul before it was released, because the presence of a sticky grenade and deleted British weapons such as Sten, Bren and Lee-Enfield possibly indicates that a British campaign was to be present. The Mod Tools also feature code for three missions at Rhineland and three missions in Holland. *In the South Park episode "The Ungroundable", the young students in computer class are playing Call of Duty: World at War multiplayer on the map, Castle. *The PPS-43 was apparently intended to be featured in this game. Oddly, it was dropped in the next-gen versions of the game. *If the player quits and restarts a level right at the beginning (before the first objective is given), it is possible to get a major AI glitch where allies do not shoot at enemies and enemies can be seen looking at the player without shooting (which will continue indefinitely if the player refuses to kill the enemy). If the player does this with "Blowtorch and Corkscrew", it will continue to Shuri Castle where at times the infinite respawn system will continue far beyond the player activating the "trip wire" to turn it off and will consequently be overwhelmed by enemies that should not even be there. *At first, Call of Duty: World at War was banned in Japan for strong, gory violence and cruelty against Japanese soldiers, but the ban was later lifted. *Many of the names of the Marines in the game come from the game developers (which the player can see at the end credits). *As seen in localization strings, there was Weapon Camouflage in game. The types were Reich, Siberian, Royal, Yankee, Rising Sun, Golden and Prestige, but they were cut. *It is the first game to include Nazi Zombies. *This is the first Call of Duty that gives the player the option for an alternate color scheme in Multiplayer that is Red-Green Color Blind Friendly and replaces green (for friendlies) with blue and red (for enemies) with orange. *The weapons visible on the box art all have slings, despite the lack of slings in the actual game. *The American Marine in the middle of the cover is seen holding an earlier version of the Thompson (the M1928A1) however this isn't usable in the game. *In any campaign level if the player kills an enemy and crawl inside of them it is possible to see their jaws and eyes. This is because this is the only part of the enemy's face that is animated. *Unlike other Call of Duty installments where the player can go third person in the multiplayer mode only through Console Commands, the player can go third person in the singleplayer campaign as well. *Using Console Commands, the player can use the laser emitters used in the Modern Warfare series, obvious leftovers from the re-use of the Call of Duty 4 engine. *On a technical level, add times for empty reloads were introduced in World at War, making it harder to reload-cancel some weapons and circumvent longer reload times. *Dynamically, the echoes produced by the weapons largely depend on the distance traveled by the bullets and they also change in different environments.